


molten emotional front line

by virxil



Series: my way home is through you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, just pwp for now but uh, may be adding in some plot later, that plot will def involve their casual cannibalism, the kink of clearly communicating with your partner during sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virxil/pseuds/virxil
Summary: The symbiote wants to know what exactly Eddie is trying to put in their body. Eddie is just trying to avoid explaining his genitalia to the alien he's in love with.PWP for now with trans!Eddie, with plot (!) coming later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: various ""female"" terms used for genitals, but this author is trans and likes them so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whatcha gonna do!
> 
> The Eddie in this fic is a mix of comic and movie. It's gonna be a butchered combination of comic canon for Eddie and the symbiote as _characters_ , but within the MCU.

After the pain of separation, and the chaos of their fight with Riot, Eddie had been absorbed in simply holding his life together. He hadn’t had the time (or, well, the health insurance) to focus on his prescriptions.

The first prescription that Eddie had taken while bonded with his other—an antidepressant, which one of their doctors had insisted on—was met with the symbiote equivalent of **_!!!,_ ** and then **_???._ **

**_Eddie…_ ** they started. He felt their bafflement in the back of his head. **_What did you eat? Not food._ **

Eddie paused. His first, instinctive response was defensiveness, but that was borne from a lifetime of pushing his problems into a corner and pretending they didn’t exist. With his other, he didn’t have to do that. Really, more than “didn’t,” it was that he couldn’t.

“It’s medicine,” he said. “My brain doesn’t like to… uh, make the right chemicals. The ones that let people feel positive things, like, motivation and shit.” He shrugged, a useless habit when talking with the alien that lived in his body.

His other took this in. He felt an odd tingle at the base of the neck that indicated that they were picking at bits of his memory.

 **_You took this medicine in the past_ ** , they said, brushing a memory of about two years ago. **_Stopped, when you left New York. You didn’t need it?_ **

Eddie blushed. “No, I needed it.” More than he ever needed it before, even, he thought to himself. His other, of course, felt the meat of that thought too.

They digested the information for a minute. **_Makes more room in our brain for serotonin_ **, they said after a minute.

The defensive, instinctual need to fight back against the idea that he needed any help with his damn brain, thank you, fought to escape his mouth before he bit it back. He’d gotten better at shutting down the shitty, self destructive impulses that tended to react in frustration.

With his symbiote in his head, unfortunately, all that training didn’t matter. They felt the argumentative impulse as easily as if he’d screamed at them. **_You didn’t want to take this medicine?_ ** they asked.

He took a deep breath, deflating. Arms propped on the counter over the sink, staring out his dingy window to the brick wall across his apartment window, he felt the old wariness go out of him. “Not at first,” he admitted. “I thought that everyone thought I was broken. I’d dealt with that shit before, and I wasn’t fuckin’ having it.”

A growl reverberated through his head like a motorcycle. He felt a shifting movement at his shoulder as his other spilled out, ink-like and twinding, and formed a head to face him. “Your brain wasn’t broken,” they said, their voice rumbling through the otherwise quiet apartment. “It was fine when we bonded. Sad and stupid, but fine.”

“Gosh, thanks, babe,” Eddie drawled. A part of him felt a little offended that he’d let it get so bad that a goddamn alien had been able to tell he was fucked up; a bigger part of him felt oddly validated that they didn’t think he was a complete loss. As always, his other’s throwaway compliments made his heart flutter.

Their eyes remained narrowed, apparently fixed on all the dickheads in his past that had made him feel like shit for needing to take Prozac. When they were Venom and huge, a glare like that would be enough to make anyone run screaming. Now, with his symbiote’s face tiny and protective in front of him, it just made them look like an angry cat.

Eddie gave into the impulse to pet them. They always insisted it was pointless, but he could feel how much they appreciated his hands running over their form. It was like a purr running down his spine, a tingling hum.

“Regardless,” they continued, appeased by his show of affection, “we don’t need them anymore. I keep your brain healthy, Eddie. We don’t need medicine, already do a good job keeping you well.”

His hand froze. Moment ruined, he thought through a slight internal scream. “Love, you do a good job, but…” he trailed off. “Do you, uh, really think that’s a good idea? Can you—”

“We can do anything!” they hissed, puffing up in shiny black points. “I keep our bones together, Eddie! I know what our brain needs. We don’t need medicine, or doctors, or scans. Just us, Eddie.”

He considered it—his other did, quite literally, save their life on a day-to-day basis. They absorbed any damage they took as Venom, and after they returned from a hunt, any wounds Eddie might have had healed in minutes.

It reminded him of the same argument that had finally gotten him to take the antidepressants in the first place: was healing a mind really so different from healing a body, when you got down to it?

“Alright,” he said slowly. “No Prozac, then. But, if anything, uh, up there starts to look weird, or if we start feeling like shit all the time…”

The symbiote purred, rubbing back against his hands. “Of course, Eddie,” they responded, pleasure running through their rumbling voice. “You trust us. You trust _me_ to take care of us.”

“Of course, baby,” he answered. At least that much he didn’t even need to question. He could count of his other like he could count on the sun rising, without question.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later, once they’d settled into their new place, that he’d finally remembered his other prescription. With the settlement he’d gotten from the Life Foundation, he could actually afford it again.

His other hadn’t questioned when he’d grabbed his prescription at the pharmacy. Maybe they’d assumed it was more meds for his depression, but whatever they’d been expecting, it wasn’t the needle Eddie started filling.

At the sight of the syringe, filled with the same old yellowish fluid Eddie had remembered from his college years, the symbiote curdled in his body uneasily.

 **_Eddie…_ ** they began, tone nervous, **_Why do you have that?_ **

Eddie tapped at the needle to check for air bubbles, aware that he hadn’t given his other any kind of explanation about the medication. About his status being trans.

Maybe somewhat naively, he’d hoped that the subject would pass by the symbiote unaware, or at least unacknowledged. After all, his symbiote had no gender at all—when Eddie had asked about whether he should use ‘they’ or ‘he’ when talking about them, the other’s endless amusement at the concept had shut him up.

 **_My race are all symbiotes, and nothing else_ ** , they had said simply. He could feel their good humor bubbling up in him like fizzy soda. **_Stupid idea. I am not male or female._ **

And that had been that. Eddie hadn’t brought up the concept of gender since. Now, with his other projecting nerves and concern from inside him, he figured he needed to suck it up.

“It’s medicine too,” he began, “like the Prozac. This one is different, though. You have to, uh, inject it into the body directly...”

He trailed off, his symbiote’s emotions leaking over. “Baby, what’s up? I know it’s weird, but it only hurts for a second.”

They were quiet for a moment, and then responded by pulling up a memory to the front of both of their minds. The memory was disorienting, for a moment, because the people surrounding them seemed to tower, faceless and huge, over where they huddled in a cramped, dark space.

But the people weren’t giant at all, he realized. His other was just very small, crammed into one of the sealed pods the scientists had held them in. One of said scientists walked by, chattering in a language his other didn’t yet understand, and gleaming in their hands was a wicked-looking, long silver needle.

Eddie blinked as the memory faded out. His other had pooled in front of him, draping across his bare legs in distress.

“Oh, love,” he whispered, running a hand over their form in his lap. “No, it’s nothing like that. Those idiots didn’t give a damn about if they hurt you. This is tiny, and well, I need it…”

Their form quivered slightly under his touch, looking like black sludge, and they bared their sharp teeth at the needle he had set aside. “Why do we need that? I’ve been watching our brain, Eddie. We’ve been feeling good.”

Eddie nodded. “We have, but this isn’t for my brain. I need it to - to be a guy.”

At this, he felt his other falter. Their incomprehension was obvious.

“Don’t understand. Eddie already is a guy,” the symbiote stated. Eddie felt them churning slightly in their agitation. It was a feeling not unlike menstrual cramps, or constipation. _Emotional constipation_ , Eddie thought to himself, and smirked.

The symbiote growled in his lap, but they were always attached, so the sound rattled in his guts. “Not funny when I don’t understand,” they complained.

“You’re right,” Eddie said, apologetic. He splayed back on the couch and stared at the needle abandoned on the side table. “I wasn’t laughing at you, love.”

It was just, wasn’t it ironic, that the actual alien he’d only known a few months was the one to accept him as he was without doubt. His own father, long out of the picture, in denial til the end; other past relationships flashed through his head, each politely accommodating him and trying to see past his body.

But his other, they had never even thought to question. It was this that drove him to _want_ to make them understand: maybe they didn’t have anything like gender, but this was important to him, and so, because he loved them, he wanted it to be important to them.

“I wasn’t seen as one, always,” he started. “Check back through my memories, when I was a kid. Everyone was calling me Elizabeth, y’know?”

They nodded, shaping upwards from his lap. “I thought they were just very stupid,” they said.

He barked a laugh. “I mean, a lot of them were, but that’s not why. I was born Elizabeth, but I realized it didn’t fit, so I picked Eddie. Then, uh, the medicine—that’s testosterone.”

There was a sensation in his blood like the feeling of an IV drip, a cool chill racing along the veins. “You don’t have a lot of testosterone,” they said, matter-of-fact.

Eddie winced. “Yeah” he said, “I’d been too broke and depressed to bother with it last year. But it helps me look more male, and feel more male, so…”

His other seemed to consider this information, then said, considering, “You have felt ashamed about this.”

A part of him wanted to deny it, but it was true enough. He’d dealt with too much shit to not have felt any shame. “Not as much anyone,” he argued. He passed all the time, and when he’d been a well-known reporter, everyone had just known him as Eddie Brock.

“For the most part I, y’know, look male. So it’s not really a problem much anymore.”

“Most part?” they questioned. Gleaming black, their form bubbled higher in front of him. More of their upper body formed as their mass gathered together around him. “Look like most human males to me. But obviously Eddie is better looking than all the others.”

“Darling,” Eddie protested, feeling his face heat. He meant to follow that up with something about how his other was biased in that claim, but the blunt way they said something so flattering left him unable to think of anything to say.

Sometimes, his symbiote would say something so thoughtlessly affirming that it left him reeling. It was like a college crush, his stomach fluttering and a blush creeping down his neck.

Black arms curled around Eddie’s chest, his other’s grin audible in their voice. “You’re embarrassed,” they teased. Their good humor filled his body with warm, fuzzy joy. “I can feel the blood rush to your face. Don’t need to be shy, Eddie.”

Statements like that just made him more embarrassed. “I can’t fucking stop myself from blushing, when you say shit like that.”

The arms around him tightened, and a growl rumbled close to his ears. From the corner of his vision, his other’s sharp teeth glinted in the light. “Not shit. You are perfect for me, and so you’re the most attractive to me, too.”

Eddie bit his lip, self conscious despite it all. It was just… “But, my body, it’s more similar to. To, like, Anne’s body. Than other men’s. So, to me, that makes it less attractive as a guy’s body, because I don’t have the right parts.”

His symbiote made a sound of disdain. “You are an upright biped without fur or feathers. Ocular navigation, weak sense of smell. Your body is like most human bodies.” Liquid and dense, his other’s form rushed past his ears as they gathered in front of him.

Their upper body was completely formed now, massive and gleaming, but weightless where they formed from his lap. Even when shifting around, they kept their arms around Eddie—ever since they had watched couples hugging on TV, they had been adamant about doing it themself.

As always, Eddie felt dwarfed by them. He wasn’t small himself, especially since he’d gone back to weightlifting, but his other was liquid black strength. It had been a while since Eddie had been with a guy, and even if they were a genderless alien, the familiar sight of the symbiote curled over him still sent a shiver down his back.

Their eyes glinted diamond in the dim lighting, narrowed on Eddie’s body inquisitively. “Only a few parts are different from other males I’ve been in,” they said. Eddie was about to insist on the societal importance of those parts, when he felt a curling heat gather in his groin. He gasped, hands flying up to the symbiote’s shoulders instinctively.

“Just these parts,” they said, and then, at their shared body’s immediate reaction, “Oh! Eddie, that was…” Eddie felt an answering shock run through their own vast form, a full-body shimmer that echoed his own.

“Love, you can’t just - just grab that out of the blue. It’s, uhh.” The heat that had gathered in his gut seemed to be affecting his head. “That’s. Sexual.”

They still seemed caught up in the feeling that had chased through their bond. “Eddie, you hate _those_ parts? We just felt them. So many nerve endings, Eddie, I like these parts of you.

There wasn’t any stopping the rush of embarrassment and arousal that hit at those words. Spoken so unfiltered, it was both one of the most alien compliments his other had given him and one of the most affirming. “Thought you weren’t interested in that, darling. Remember?”

He had broached the topic of sex before, reluctantly and with all the shame his Catholic upbringing could give him. Although they had solidified their relationship, Eddie still had certain impulses. The first and only time he’d actually talked about looking for sex, the displeasure that had radiated from the other’s side of the bond had been unmistakable.

“Klyntar reproduce asexually. I watched your memories of sex”—and at that statement Eddie had spluttered in delayed selfconsciousness—“and found it underwhelming. We don’t need to reproduce like that.”

They hadn’t needed to revisit the topic any time since, Eddie’s depression having killed his libido. But maybe, now.

“Still not interested in _other_ humans,” they argued now. “We don’t want sex with other people. Just us,” they finished. Any chance Eddie could have responded was ruined when, a second after that, he felt that same stroking heat below his waist. His other’s mouth curled, showing all of their bright teeth.

“And your memories didn’t show us how it felt. Eddie, this part of your body is so good.” A pause. “And you like it, Eddie. _We_ like it.”

Eddie couldn’t seem to find words. With his symbiote formed in front of him, stroking him from the inside, his head felt like it was full of warm fuzz. “Ah, baby,” he stuttered, breath coming short. “You know I like how it feels. I just don’t, uh, like how other people think about it.”

A deep, angry growl rattled from their chest. His other’s arms loosened briefly from around him, as the symbiote placed their hands on Eddie’s waist. With the difference in their sizes, their fingers wrapped all the way around.

“Other people don’t matter,” they hissed. “I don’t care what other people think, about Eddie or about _us_. Just love you, and want you to feel good.”

And that had been true, hadn’t it? From talking to himself in public, to feasting on the living bodies of the filth of the streets, he and his other had moved beyond what others felt the need to limit them by. His other had never made him doubt himself as Eddie, as a _man_. Hell, they had never even thought of their body in gendered terms.

They were beyond that, as a symbiote and as a Them. Throughout his last couple of relationships, Eddie had been slow to trust his partners with his body, but with his other, ever since becoming Venom, he had been fast to trust them with everything.

Everything, so far, except this.

Eddie shifted his hands from their position on the other’s shoulders, sliding his grip down to rest his palms on their chest. He could feel, to his surprise, a slight heartbeat from deep inside the form of his other. “Our heart…” he mumbled. The pulse he could feel beneath his hands mirrored his own.

“Eddie’s heart is our heart.”

If he hadn’t already decided on trusting his other with this, that would have done it. Leaning forward, he angled his head upward and pressed his lips carefully to his other’s closed teeth.

Recognizing the invitation for what it was, the symbiote carefully parted their mouth. Their tongue slid forward and licked along his closed lips until he opened for them. They filled his mouth slowly, giving him time to adjust and check his breathing, until he moaned his acceptance for them to give him more. Carefully, steadily, he felt his other explore his mouth and tease at his throat.

The two of them had kissed this way before, after some experimentation; his other could cover their teeth, but they weren’t able to kiss in the traditional sense. The cover they could form wasn’t quite the same as lips, so this was their own way of kissing.

It was deep, and consuming physically and mentally, and Eddie was very glad he had finally decided on moving forward with his love, because the feeling of their tongue overwhelming his mouth made him throb in his boxers. It was just similar enough to giving a blowjob that Eddie’s body lit right up.

Normally, this is where he’d slow to a stop, but he allowed himself to give in. He tilted his head back further, taking more of his other’s tongue into his throat and moaning around the intrusion. When he felt himself close to gagging, they pulled themself back.

“You’re doing good, babe,” he murmured, voice slightly rough after their kiss. His hands traveled other the symbiote’s form, not lingering anywhere in particular. “You, you do make me feel good. You can touch me there again if you want.”

“You know I want to,” they said. “But I want to touch you this way, too.” One of their hands moved from its position on his waist, sliding down his stomach to cup him between his legs.

“Christ,” Eddie gasped. Even through his boxers, their touch felt like it was setting off electric sparks—kind of surprising, given they were connected to him. If anything, his closeness to his other had him feeling hotter than he could ever remember with past partners, the knowledge that it was _them,_ the being that loved him despite every dangerous, shitty thing they’d been through, touching him overwhelming the physical touch.

He reached up, shrugging out of his shirt, hearing his other purr in agreement. “Don’t like your clothes anyway, Eddie,” they murmured, “You know I can cover you better.” From between his legs, he felt them begin to explore. They spread their fingers, covering as much of his mound as possible, before narrowing their touch to the line of him, giving a long, careful stroke.

Eddie groaned. “Watch the claws, darling,” he mumbled, hazy. He could feel himself already beginning to soak into his boxers. The feel of their tendril pressing into his slit, firm but slow, moved up to his clit, and he moaned.

They made an excited trill in response. “You’ve never let me touch you here,” they said. “You know I wanted to. Wanted to feel all of you.” Their touched moved to the top of his boxers, and they tugged in annoyance. “No more clothes. Okay, Eddie?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. With his agreement, strands of his other reached out, lifting him and steadying him, propping him up. They pulled his only remaining clothing off, dropping it to the ground unceremoniously, but didn’t let Eddie back down. For a moment, he hung there, suspended by thick black tendrils, while his other stared right into his groin.

“Ah, love…” he began, but their focus was firmly on his pussy. Hilariously enough, it was this intense interest in his genitals, and not the actual, literal tentacles currently wrapped around his chest, that really hit home that his love was completely alien.

Finally they blinked, lowering him back down. Underneath him, they rapidly formed a lower body, legs assuming the position Eddie had the minute before. They sat Eddie in their lap, his legs held open, wide, by their own large waist.

“Lovely Eddie…” they cooed, tendrils tightening around his chest. Eddie felt his breathing grow a bit strained at the hold. The strands of his other wrapped around his chest shifted, stretching across his nipples, and he felt his breath coming even rougher. “Lots of nerves here, too. Your body is lovely, perfect for us,” they said firmly.

With that statement, their hand returned to his crotch. Eddie’s brain felt like it was going to melt out of his head. Their fingers stroked along his slit, from his cunt to his clit, where they rubbed gently.

“Shit, holy shit,” he gasped. He tried to ground down into their touch, felt like he would go insane from needing more, but the tentacle around his chest held firmly.

“Let me touch you,” his symbiote growled. The deep reverberations of their voice traveled up Eddie’s body, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “I want to touch you like this first.”

The tendril rubbing at his clit slid down to his opening. His other rumbled in approval, “You’re very wet here, Eddie.” Their touch circled his cunt, where Eddie could feel himself literally dripping onto his partner.

“Because you make me feel so good, love,” he mumbled. Maybe with any human partner he would be embarrassed at how quickly he could get riled up, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. He tried shifting in their grip again, finding it still didn’t allow him any give. “Ah, you’re teasing me,” he gasped. “I need. Either some, ah, pressure or. Or you could, inside.”

“I am always inside you,” they said, but they knew what he meant. Slowly, their tendrils slipped inside his hole. It was an easy slide, with how damn wet Eddie was, but their fingers were still wider than any of his own. Just their hand and he was already feeling a stretch.

His other stared at where they entered his body with that same fascination. “Your body opens for me so easily,” they murmured. He felt them flex and curl experimentally inside his cunt, and he moaned at the feeling. At the sound, they leaned down closer to his crotch. “You’re so soft inside, Eddie. Warm and wet, like fresh organs.”

Eddie made a face at that comparison. “I don’t know how I feel about you comparing my genitals to the bodies we eat,” he complained.

“It is a compliment,” they argued. They stared fixedly at where their tendrils were stretching Eddie open. With their gaze firmly on his hole, they pulled out of him. “I want to taste you, Eddie.”

At this point, Eddie was thinking entirely with his pussy. He nodded, head entirely empty. “Yeah, you can taste me. That’s, um, that’s called eating someone out.”

He felt their body shake with a deep laugh. “Not going to eat you,” they said playfully, as though they didn’t eat other people alive twice a week. “Just lick you, deep inside.”

When they said shit like that, Eddie would probably be willing to get eaten just so they’d do it. “It’s just a phrase,” he said breathlessly. “But yeah, it feels good. Really good.” His thoughts raced past old encounters, quick flashes of memory of past partners, and his symbiote hissed.

“Stop thinking of others,” they growled, tendrils wrapped around his chest tightening. Their hands moved away from his pussy to his thighs, which they spread even further across their lap, to the point where he couldn’t go any further. Then, gaze still sharp on his hole, they opened their fangs wide and dipped their tongue along his slit.

It was a good thing they held his thighs open, because at the feeling of that massive tongue licking up along his cunt, Eddie instantly collapsed against their chest. “God, holy shit,” he choked. Their tongue lapped at his clit, and he gripped his other’s shoulders to keep from collapsing to the floor.

They shivered underneath him, and with their tongue occupied, their voice echoed in his head. **_Eddie,_ ** they started, sounding taken aback, **_Eddie, we feel so good. We should have been having sex this whole time._ **Their tongue licked a long stripe from the back of his pussy to his clit, and their pleasure magnified Eddie’s own.

Tongue still at work between his legs, his symbiote noted, **_This is where your taste is strongest,_ ** and dipped their tongue to circle his hole. Eddie’s breath caught in anticipation, his whole body on edge. His other licked over his hole a few more times, and then, without warning, slid in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie gasped. Their tongue stroked inside his pussy, thick and textured, and it felt better than any fucking toy he’d ever used. It was like being eaten out by a prehensile vibrator.

With an unmistakable, wet slurping sound, his symbiote withdrew from his hole. “Eddie,” they crooned, “You taste as good as chocolate. So many good chemicals inside you.” The tip of their tongue flicked down against his clit, and Eddie cried out, his cunt dripping onto his other’s lap. “We feel so good, and you taste so good. We should do this every day, Eddie.”

If they did this every day, Eddie would never want to leave his house. Their tongue slid back into his hole, licking up all the slick he’d leaked out, and lapped against his walls.

The texture of their tongue—slightly rough, ridged—on the inside of his body, writhing, was sending constant shocks of pleasure through Eddie’s body. His other was eating him out like they couldn’t get enough of it. He wondered what kind of chemical shit, exactly, his pussy apparently had in common with decapitated heads.

“God, darling, yes,” he panted. His hands gripped them tightly. He could feel his gut tightening, heating—“I’m close, love,” he warned.

 **_Close to what?_ ** they asked. **_Don’t want to stop._ **

“We- we don’t have to stop, but I’m, uh, I’m gonna come,” he said. He brought a few thoughts of what that entailed to the front of his mind, and the other seemed to flip through them.

“ _Oh,_ ” they said out loud, deep voice reverberating, carried through that tongue, and making Eddie cry out as it hummed through his cunt. “Oh, yes, we want that.” The movement of their tongue picked up, aggressively curling into his body, and Eddie clenched his legs tight against their waist.

“Fuck, I,” he choked, and he felt his whole body go tense as he came. His breath stuttered out, and his cunt clenched down on the tongue pushing into his body. A deep groan cut through the haze in his head.

His other had paused in their ministrations, eyes wide and drool dripping from their open maw onto the couch. Their form seemed to shiver violently, bubbling at the edges, and some of their body melted back into black goo.

Without warning, they gave one last, long slurp into his body, making him cry out in overstimulation. He felt them withdraw, slowly, tongue licking softly at his walls as it left. When the tip of their tongue emerged from his hole, Eddie lamented how empty his cunt felt without them in it.

He panted softly, still recovering from the mind-melting orgasm, as his other gently licked around his labia. His whole weight leaned on their chest. After a minute of careful licks, his other seemed satisfied with their efforts, and they withdrew their tongue back behind their teeth.

“Thanks, love,” he mumbled. Whether they were purposefully cleaning him or just chasing the last of his taste, he didn’t care. He felt fucked-out in the best of ways. But — “Ah, can I. Do anything, for you?” He attempted to prop himself back, hands running down their chest, looking for any kind of sign to reciprocate, some sort of genitalia.

They shook their head, hands moving up from Eddie’s waist to cup his face. “I share your pleasure, Eddie,” they said, voice quieter than usual. “When Eddie feels good, we feel good.” Teeth pressed against the top of Eddie’s head in their version of a kiss. “And we felt _very_ good.”

Eddie smiled, leaning back and up to press his lips back to their teeth. “You make me feel amazing,” he mumbled.

At his praise, a rush of familiar joy fluttered through from his other’s side of their bond. _ **I**_ ** _ **wa** nt to always make you feel amazing, _ ** they said, **_So, we should have sex all the time, Eddie_ ** **.**

Snorting, Eddie replied, “Uh, not sure I could keep a roof over our head if you eat me out like that every day.” He ran his hands gently over their form, feeling it shift and condense as his other began sinking back inside him. “I’d never want to leave the apartment.”

Even with their form shrinking and melting steadily back into his skin, his other’s smug satisfaction was obvious. **_Because I am very good at sex._ **

“Very, very good,” he agreed. He sat up on the couch, stretching. Cool air chilled against his skin, sweaty and hot from their activities. He shivered. “Ah, love, could you…?”

 **_Always, Eddie,_ **they replied. Black tendrils raced across his skin, shifting, coalescing into a black shirt and pants as his symbiote covered him. The ‘clothes’ they formed were warm, as soft as air, and always fit perfectly to his skin.

“Thank you, darling.”

Eddie eyed the tiny bottle and the syringe that still sat on the table next to where they’d been, uh, busy. “Hm, pretty sure that’s not sterile any more,” he muttered. After so long being unable use it regularly, he didn’t want to just throw it out, though. With his shit luck with jobs, it seemed like a damn waste.

He recapped the needle, a pang of disappointment running through him. Sensing his frustration and disappointment, his other breached the silence.

 **_Don’t really need it, Eddie,_ ** they said, a bit hesitant.

Eddie frowned. “We just talked about that, love,” he argued. “I know you don’t really get it, but this is important to me.” 

They stirred, uncertain, before offering, **_Know it’s important, now. But you don’t need to take the medicine—the men we eat, they have plenty. I can make the testosterone for you, Eddie._ **

Eddie stood still, stunned as always at his symbiote’s casual display of their capabilities. If they could regrow a limb, or heal shattered bone, obviously they could make a lot of complicated shit inside his body. He had never really considered… “You mean, I don’t need to inject it anymore? You’ll just make it in my body?”

**_Yes._ **

He considered this for a moment: a part of him was set enough in old routine that he didn’t want to ‘mess up’ his transition. It was the insecure, stubborn part of him, that had refused to return any of Carl Brock’s calls until he used his damn name. It was the part of him that had refused to admit to himself that he fucked up with the Sin Eater scandal until he was too deep into his revenge.

But the other part of him was greater: it was the part of him that trusted his other with his whole heart. The part that had let love overcome anger, and settled into a routine with his partner that he held dear. 

“Alright,” he agreed. “That would save me a lot of trouble. You know what you’re doing with it, dear?”

 ** _I do!_ ** they exclaimed. **_We’ve eaten many men. Know how much is good. I will give you all the chemicals you need, Eddie, even the ones your body won’t make._ **

Eddie smiled, placing a hand over his heart. “Thank you,” he murmured, feeling his other pool under his ribcage. “You’re so good to me, my love.”

**_Love you, always. Love us._ **

He trashed the syringe they’d left out, shoving the rest of his meds into their bag. With his other, he was blessed to not need them anymore, but there were plenty of others who could use them. In fact…

“Well, since I won’t need this anymore,” he began, “how about we do some good? I’ll even let you grab a bite on the way back…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more mostly plotless smut, with some suggestions of a theme/plot to come. the next work in this series will still have smut, but like, make it plot. you know.
> 
> it'll also contain some various SHIELD/Avengers characters from the movies & comics. and a few of the other comic symbiotes.

“Eddie!”

Anne looked about as shocked as Eddie felt himself. It had been months since he’d last seen her, having begged off visiting with excuses ranging from illness to work. Now, on her doorstep that used to be his doorstep, he smiled up at her ruefully.

“Hey, Anne. Uh, is now a good time?” Mentally he hit himself—he should have at least asked if she and Dan were busy, instead of barging in on their lives without warning.

She nodded hurriedly, opening the door wide to let him in. “It’s fine, come in! It’s just, you know, surprising. I haven’t seen you since…”

Eddie nodded, stepping inside. “Since right after the rocket. Yeah. I’ve been.. Busy.”

Which was, mostly, the truth: at first he’d been in a mournful slump, too depressed to bother with anyone aside from the Life Foundation lawyers that came to deliver a shockingly large restitution check. Then, after his other had resurfaced, he’d only made time to meet with Anne once to reassure her that he wasn’t going to jump off a bridge.

And then, well. He and his other had been plenty busy. They had gotten to know each other, figured out their hunting schedule, became something of a local cryptid, and became an _us._

Not to mention, as of three nights ago, they became even more of an _us_.

After the _consummation_ of their relationship the other night, Eddie and his other had gradually defined what they were, to each other and together.

Eddie’s own old self-deprecation had him insisting that the other didn’t owe Eddie any kind of sexual relationship, but his other had enthusiastically demonstrated just how much they were interested. Repeatedly, in bed.

With their affairs in order, and with Eddie feeling better than he had in, well, ever, the symbiote had reminded him of the humans in his life that he’d been pushing off for too long.

Anne’s eyes were sympathetic. “I’m sure you’ve been occupied, after what happened,” she said, hesitantly. She threaded her hands together low in front of her. “I’m just glad you’re finally reaching out. You weren’t going to talk about it, but I could tell you were having a hard time.”

At first he’d been deep in grief, and then occupied with justifying his own violent cannibalism, so. “I was,” he agreed. He smiled awkwardly. “I’m doing good now, though. Uh, I’ve been busy.”

“I’m sure.” Anne led him to the kitchen, where Eddie could smell something sweet cooking. Dan was inside, peering into their oven and checking the stove, but looked up when the two walked in.

“Eddie!” he exclaimed, in much the same tone as Anne. “Wow, wasn’t expecting you. You, uh, you look good. Healthier!”

Eddie smiled, feeling his other preen at the acknowledgment that they’d been taking good care of his body. Hopefully that meant they’d be less hostile to Dan than they’d suggested.

“I’m probably healthier than I’ve ever been,” he said honestly. However they did it, his other was masterfully balancing his mental health and his hormones, and it was obvious.

The symbiote swirled inside him in satisfaction. **_Everyone can see how well I take care of you_** , they said smugly.

_Of course they can, love,_ he agreed. Dan was glancing over him, seeming impressed.

“Have you been working out?” he asked. He gestured at Eddie’s arms. “You definitely weren’t this fit when I last saw you.” The knowledge that when they last met, it was when Eddie was lost deep in his depression went gratefully unstated.

“Yep,” Eddie said, grinning. That was true, even if it wasn’t quite the whole truth. “I’ve been good, really good. Which is, er, part of what I wanted to talk to you guys about.”

Anne nodded, gesturing to a chair. “Of course. Sit down; you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner, right, honey?”

“Absolutely,” Dan agreed. “I’m just finishing up dinner. Is seafood okay? We made glazed oysters and mushroom risotto.”

Eddie’s other growled in hunger, making his own stomach growl. “Sounds good,” he said. A damn understatement when his stomach was a constantly black hole of symbiote appetite.

He sat down, with Anne taking the chair across from him. For a while, they chatted about life: Eddie’s current work for an online magazine, the recent details about the Life Foundation case, bizarre stories from Dan’s recent ER cases. It was nice, casual and warm company that put Eddie at ease.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed this. Just normal conversation with other people whom he didn’t share a body with. It would be good for them to see friends more often, he thought.

The symbiote hummed agreement in his mind. **_Eddie needs human company too_** , they said. **_We are perfect, us alone, but good for us to talk to others._ **

Talking to other people, _normal_ people, would help keep him grounded. It was so easy to get lost in the company of his other, caught up in the mental and physical world the two of them shared.

That was something he hadn’t really considered, until his other had noted that they’d been isolating themselves to their apartment. Their new routine—work, hunting, sex—was wonderful, but Eddie needed to keep company in the normal world, if the two of them were going to pass by undetected.

Thankfully, the symbiote was wise enough to accept the idea without taking any offense. They knew their host had to keep up some appearances, and they seemed oddly _eager_ to get Eddie to see the other couple again.

Weirdly enough, despite how much they didn’t want to leave the apartment, they insisted on Eddie going to visit the other two.

The oven chimed, and Dan finished the preparations. Plates balanced in both hands, he announced, “Dinner’s ready!” and set the meal down for the three of them. It smelled sweet and rich, and the symbiote focused eagerly on the food in front of them.

“Looks amazing, honey,” Anne commented. Eddie echoed the sentiment, as the group of them started in on the meal.

With his other so ready to dig in, Eddie had to remind them (and himself) about eating at a normal pace. It was so damn difficult to not just shovel forks of food into his mouth— their stomach was a constant pit, desperate for satiation.

_Good thing we’re practicing being normal in friendly company_ , he thought wryly, mouth full. His other hummed agreement.

**_They eat so little,_ ** they lamented. **_Hard to eat so slow, Eddie._ **

_I know, love,_ he allowed. Still, he paced himself carefully. This was important practice if they ever wanted to eat normally in public.

Once the others seemed about finished, Eddie cleared his throat. His stomach churned in anxious anticipation. This was something he needed to do, _wanted_ to do, but nerves still made his hands tremble slightly where they sat on the table.

“So, uhh, I have. Something to tell you,” he started, stilted. Anne and Dan glanced up and, sensing the seriousness of his tone, glanced at each other before setting their forks down.

“Go on, Eddie,” Anne encouraged gently. Dan nodded, face carefully set in an accepting smile. Their faces were the picture of careful welcoming.

_Jesus,_ Eddie thought, _They look like I’m about to make a coming out speech._

His other riffled through his memories for context to understand the reference, then said, **_Not quite the same, but we are coming out, in a way. Our relationship is outside human norms._ **

_True enough,_ Eddie allowed, but mostly he was concerned about the whole, y’know, admitting that the alien that had been piloting his body was still here, and actually, we’re quite happy together, so please don’t go running to the police.

“After the rocket explosion,” he began, and saw the careful expressions on both of their faces firm up in nonreaction, “you know I was, well. Really bad. With my other gone—”

“Your other?” Anne interrupted, face confused. Then, flushing, she hurriedly added, “Sorry, continue.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie said, smiling ruefully. “I meant Venom.” Her face cleared up, eyes widening, and Dan shifted in his seat, eyes just as peeled.

“They aren’t actually _named_ Venom, it turned out. They don’t really have a name. That’s the name for _our_ form, when we come together.”

“ _Aren’t, are,_ ” Dan said, somewhat guarded. “You’re talking like it’s…”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you,” Eddie hedged. His other shifted rapidly inside him, turning in anticipation of a worst case scenario. He tried to subdue them, tried to focus on reassuring thoughts, but it was hard to do so when his own stomach was roiling with nerves.

“They’re still here, they’re still alive and inside me. I, I wasn’t lying, initially, I really thought they were gone”—he hurriedly rushed to explain himself—“but about a week later, they finally were recovered enough to speak again. So.” He laid a hand on his chest, where his other pressed close to his heart, buoying.

“So, I wanted to let you both know, because you were there for us. The last time, when we needed help. And you’re my friends, _our_ friends, and we wanted you to know.” He swallowed, throat dry. “They’re here to stay, permanently. I want them to stay.”

**_Yes, stay forever._ ** His other radiated satisfaction deep in his gut. It wasn’t much of a speech, way too stuttered and rushed, but they could feel how much he meant every word.

Dan’s jaw had dropped about halfway through his rambling, and he peered at Eddie as if expecting the symbiote to pop up from behind his head and shout, “Surprise!”

In contrast, Anne’s expression had quickly brightened from hesitance to victory. “I knew it,” she declared. “I absolutely _called_ it, Dan, you heard me.”

“You did,” Dan conceded.

“Wait, you did?” Eddie asked, reeling. “How’d you figure that out? We never…”

“Oh, just like that,” Anne sighed. “You only slipped up once or twice, but those plural pronouns, Eddie. I’m a lawyer; I notice those things.” She squinted in his direction “Not to mention, about a week after they supposedly died, you suddenly cheered right up.”

Eddie frowned, trying to remember. “I tried to play it cool, but, uh.” He waved a hand midair in a vague gesture. “You know I wear my heart on my sleeve.”

“Wait,” Dan interrupted, eyes darting between him and Anne, “are you sure you’re alright? The last time it was inside you, it was literally eating you.”

His other hissed defensively. **_Didn’t know, couldn’t have known!_** they argued. The ‘clothing’ they were forming bubbled at the shoulders like dozens of studs as they gathered their mass into a head.

Black goo solidified, narrowed eyes and sharp teeth forming like gleaming shells. “Didn’t understand,” they rasped, their sudden, rumbling voice making Anne and Dan jump in their seats. “Before Eddie, there was only torture, and before torture, there was only conquest.”

A tendril formed from his left shoulder, wrapping gently around his neck in a caress.

“I will never hurt Eddie again. I protect him, we are entangled within his every cell. His heart beats for us both, and I will guard it forever; Eddie is perfect for us.”

Anne’s face had formed into an ‘oh,’ as she stared at the symbiote’s alien features. She mumbled, “You did mention, when you were with me, that the chances you’d find someone like him again were slim.”

“He is the best possible host,” his other said. Then, in the same plain tone, they continued, “Also, we are in love, romantically.”

“Uh,” Eddie said, face flushing as Anne broke into laughter, and Dan made a concerning choking noise.

“Eddie!” Dan exclaimed, at the same time that Anne choked out, “Oh, that explains the kissing.”

“I wanted to kiss Eddie very much, after seeing your memories,” the symbiote agreed, ignoring Dan’s flabbergasted wheeze. “Now that we are together, we’re able to kiss all of the time, as much as we want.”

Eddie held his face in his palms as his other shamelessly divulged the details of their relationship to his ex-fiance and her boyfriend.

This conversation had gotten so utterly, completely out of hand. He groaned in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” his other insisted, _out loud,_ Christ. They twisted their face back toward Eddie, arguing, “Nothing to be embarrassed about! We have a good relationship, Eddie.”

Anne and Dan watched the two of them, eyes wide, like they were watching a couple fight in the middle of a quiet restaurant.

“We do,” Eddie mumbled through his hands. “But let’s try to... Keep the details private, love.”

“Uh,” Dan hedged in, hesitantly, “not that I need _all_ the details, but, as a medical professional, I just want to make sure you’re being. Well.” He looked anxiously at the symbiote’s long, sharp, fanged face. “...safe.”

They hissed. " _Told_ you already,” they spat. “Will never hurt Eddie!” More tendrils spread, weblike, over Eddie’s torso possessively.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Dan agreed hurriedly. “Not on purpose! It’s just, biologically speaking, you’re so different that a lot of things could go wrong. You may not _mean_ to hurt him, but even in human relationships, things can go wrong.”

His other lost some of their tense posturing, considering this. Over their bond, Eddie could feel their deeply buried guilt for their past actions, their all-consuming concern for Eddie’s wellbeing.

Those feelings were always there, to some extent, but Dan’s words and the truth behind them sent those emotions churning.

Dan eyed their face warily. “It’s always good to prepare for these kinds of situations ahead of time — even Anne and I do it.”

“Prepare a plan,” his other murmed, considering. Their turbulent emotions hummed, background noise, in the back of Eddie’s mind.

Black tendrils loosened their grip, melting back into fabric and seams, as they lost some of their defensive vigor.

Dan nodded. He leaned back a bit into his seat, still a little tense but obviously relieved that their temper had passed. His eyes flickered to Ann, and he offered the symbiote a hesitant smile.

“When you’re, well, looking to maintain a relationship, open communication and trust”—here, he glanced apologetically at Eddie, who accepted the lesson formed at his own past expense unflinchingly—“are going to hold you together when things go wrong.”

His other huffed. “I will never let things go wrong for Eddie,” they protested.

“Not on purpose,” Dan conceded, “but what if you get separated, somehow?”

“ _Separated!”_ they hissed, jolting. “Would never, ever allow that to happen!”

Dan gave them a still-tentative, watery smile. “Well, I imagine you wouldn’t be given much of a choice. Now.” He sat up a bit straighter. This new posture and sudden professional tone seemed much more like Doctor Dan and less like Friend Dan.

“I mean it when I say I don’t want all the details, but if what Anne told me remains true of your habits, we’re going to want to be prepared. We can’t help you if we don’t know what you’re getting involved in.”

Anne stiffened a bit across the table. The look she shot Eddie could be used in a courtroom. Voice low, she uttered, “Tell me you’re not getting up to what I think you’re getting up to.”

Suddenly, and with a foreign twist of jealousy, Eddie remembered that Anne had hosted his other for a short period of time. 

Also, she and the symbiote had definitely bitten off the heads of some body guards. 

Well.

“Well,” Eddie said. If that particular jig was up, might as well lay his cards on the table. “I mean, we’ve gotta eat.”

With a defeated groan, Anne clapped a palm to her face. “Oh, fucking Hell,” she grumbled. “This is absolutely a conversation we’re having. If you think they’re posting bail for _cannibalism_ charges, Eddie…”

Interestingly enough, beyond disgust, Dan looked curious. He stared at the symbiote’s small hovering head like it was forming gooey black equations. “The caloric intake required to maintain your other form must be massive,” he said. Then:

“How many calories are you getting out of a person? More importantly, what sort of chemical and nutritional needs are you satiating?”

Eddie was stumped. His other knew, instinctively, what they needed, but not in any words they could articulate in English. It felt like they were hitting an interspecies road block.

“...or if you could get those nutrients somewhere else?”

You might as well offer a soda to an alcoholic — the ‘hit’ their shared body got from chocolate was a dim spark compared to the sunrise of living prey.

There was something so vital to a hunt, a good, violent hunt, that fueled their bond. Without it, they would starve, wither, begin to digest a host’s own biomass.

Open communication with complete trust, Eddie thought, looking at his human friends. They looked like they’d rather be talking about anything else, but here they were, helping Eddie and his other arrange more convenient cannibalism.

Communication and trust. If they were going to get through this, they were going to need more of it.

* * *

Face turned toward the stars, alone on a flat gray rooftop, Eddie considered his other’s behavior that night. The discussion they’d both had with their friends wasn’t at all what he expected.

The symbiote spoke aloud, taking advantage of their isolation. “What did you expect from me?” they asked, rumbling voice sounding next to his ear.

With Eddie all to themself, they’d gathered most of their mass behind him, their arms wrapped around his middle and their head leaned heavy on his shoulder. Their teeth reflected glints of moonlight in Eddie’s peripheral vision.

He shrugged, then thought at himself in repramation: open communication. “Dunno. I guess I expected you to be more, hm. Secretive? Possessive?”

His other seemed amused at this thought. “I am possessive,” they admitted. “It is in my nature to covet you, all for us, in your entirety. But not jealous, and not secretive.”

“Not sure I entirely get the difference.” In any human relationship, an admission like that would be enough to send off red flags; with his symbiote, it just sent off fond, familiar butterflies.

They chuckled, a dark sound that always echoed in his head and in their bond. It felt like they laughed out loud, in his skull, and somewhere in his chest simultaneously, voice ringing like funhouse mirrors.

“I think you do,” they teased. “Stop thinking so much and listen to how we feel.”

“You sound even more like a shitty rom com when you talk like that,” Eddie said, but he did as they asked, stretching his perception toward their side of the bond.

Reaching for their feelings through their connection was like reaching for a doorknob—one that you _knew_ was there, with every fiber of your being—in a pitch black room. It took some awkward mental turning, but eventually he’d grasp onto his other’s emotions.

Hidden in a black web, woven between his brain’s uncountable synapses, his other’s thoughts were only a moment out of reach.Their feelings were raw, unfiltered by any expectations, and Eddie could take them in as easily as he could his own feelings. But that didn’t mean they were any less alien.

“It’s like…” He struggled with articulating the concept to himself. “Ugh, you’re better at this than I am.”

“Better than you at most things.”

“Ah, fuck off,” he laughed goodnaturedly. “God, the closest comparison I can think of is how I felt about that article I published a few years ago, on that Senator’s ties to a Florida smuggling op.” He shook his head. “I know it’s not like that.”

“Similar feelings,” his other allowed, “but not at all similar in scale.” Their great, clawed hands settled over his stomach, sharp tips digging in slightly through the clothes they were forming.

He wasn’t cold, but Eddie shivered.

“I am possessive, but not secretive,” they began, teeth pressing close to his neck, “because I am proud to share Eddie with others.” Their claws traced over his stomach, featherlight. One hand settled low, near Eddie’s sex, and the other settled in over his heart.

Eddie inhaled shakily. With his symbiote forming most of his clothes, their touch on him always made him feel completely bare. It drove him hot in the worst situations, and they knew it.

“I want our friends to see how healthy Eddie is, how happy. I want them to know how good I am for you.”

“You’re showing me off,” Eddie choked out. Shifted his legs together slightly, trying to nudge their hand. “Makes me seem like, I dunno, a project or something.”

“Not a project,” they protested, hands flexing threateningly. “Like art.”

“Art,” Eddie breathed. “C’mon, we know that’s way too flattering.”

“Never said it was nice art,” they teased. “But yes, I like them to see how good we are, together.”

Eddie closed his eyes, taking this in with all its truth and sentimentality, shutting out the light gleaming down from the sky and from the city around them. With his eyes shut, he couldn’t see his other’s expression, but he could feel it: pleased, proud, adoring, _hungry_.

Claw tips stroked along the false seam of his clothing, close to his mound. He was pretty sure they didn’t want to go hunting.

Eddie huffed. “We’re not fucking on a rooftop,” he said.

“Aren’t we?”

One of their hands moved down, cupping him, the other sliding up to tangle in his hair. Long fingers entwined, then gave a sharp _tug_. Eddie groaned, unresisting as they pulled his head back to rest against their own shoulder.

“Ugh,” he groaned, torn between arousal and concern, “we aren’t. I’m gonna get, like, rug burn if I lay down here. Concrete burn, I dunno.”

“Won’t let you get hurt, Eddie,” his symbiote insisted. Neck bared, Eddie felt their teeth open against his throat, then their rough tongue stroking along its length.

“It’s kind of cold.” Eddie’s breath came shorter with his neck stretched back. With his head leaned back the way it was, all he could see was the slick, black top of his other’s head, close against his shoulder. 

“You won’t be cold when I am busy with you; sex makes you hot, Eddie.” 

God, his alien partner was shameless. Correct, but still. They continued, “Hot sex, cool air. We will feel good.” Shameless, shameless.

Eddie sighed. His other’s hand was unmoving between his legs, just holding, waiting for permission. As if they couldn’t feel him giving in. “If my back’s sore tomorrow, we aren’t fucking for a week.”

At his permission, the false clothes he was wearing melted away. The symbiote laughed, self-assured. “As if you could resist that long, Eddie.” Their hand release some of its grip in his hair, stroking his head gently. “But you know I won’t leave you sore, unless you want it.”

Fuck, if that kind of talk didn’t get him interested. Eddie shifted his legs wider, trying to get their hand moving, but they wouldn’t budge. “C’mon, love,” he begged. “If you’re gonna talk me into this, you have to deliver.”

“Oh, I will deliver,” they promised. The hand on his sex moved, some of his other’s large fingers pushing into his hole. Their form shuddered around him, its hold unyielding. “Already wet for us, Eddie,” they growled.

“Like you couldn’t feel it earlier,” he panted. A downside or a benefit of your symbiotic partner forming your clothes, who knew. They could feel when Eddie was sweating, when he was shivering cold, when he would get horny, all of it. 

He cried out as they thrusted suddenly into his cunt, fingers hitting deep. “I did feel it,” they agreed, voice a deep rumble against his throat.

“I felt your desire for me when we spoke with our friends. I felt your love for our bond, so powerful, when they asked about our relationship.” Black wrapped around him, coated him, while their fingers remained deep inside his hole.

“I was showing you off, wanted them to see, Eddie. Wanted them to see how you open for us.” 

Eddie gasped, choking at the thought. Of their friends, of everyone, seeing exactly how well he and his other fit together. “Fuck,” he gasped. He would never do it, not really, but the idea of it…

“Yes, I don’t want to share you like this with them, either,” they confessed, reading him. The fingers in him curled, pressing against Eddie’s walls, making him convulse hard in their grasp. “Want to show you off, but don’t want them to see, at the same time. Doesn’t make sense.”

“I understand,” Eddie breathed. He wriggled in their hold, fruitlessly, trying to get a better look at them, but their form was unwavering. His face remained fixed upward. “I wouldn’t, ah, wouldn’t want them to see either, but. I, I like it, thinking they know.”

His other rumbled, pleased. Their mass thinned out behind him, reshaping in front of Eddie in viscous ropes of blacks. They gathered together fully in front of him, grinning face blocking out the lights and the stars behind them. “On your back for me, Eddie.”

Eddie shifted, moving on their hold in his cunt. Slowly, he raised himself off of their fingers, gasping when he lifted off them completely. Carefully, he lowered himself to the ground, lying back.

The symbiote watched him, gaze completely fixated, as he maneuvered himself on the roof. Their maw opened, tongue slithering back out and, attention still focused on Eddie, they raised the fingers that had been in Eddie’s hole and licked them clean.

That ridiculous, long tongue licked their chops like they’d just finished off an appetizer. Eddie breathed out heavily, already soaked just in anticipation.

Eight feet of corded black muscle, his other hunched over Eddie’s prone form. The two of them were attached by thin threads of black string.

When Eddie shifted, trying to get comfortable on the goddamn roof, he felt the symbiote still coating his back, keeping an impenetrable layer between him and the ground.

For some reason, the contrast between the hulking alien drooling over him and the delicate care they showed with Eddie’s body had him tearing up.

His other, of course, noted this immediately. “Eddie,” they said urgently, searching his body for any wounds. “What’s wrong?”

Eddie sniffed. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said gruffly, “C’mon.” He relaxed further into the smooth glaze they formed beneath him, the concrete underneath slightly chilly.

They hesitated over him, shimmering white eyes flickering over his form. “Felt you want to cry,” they protested. The claws braced on either side of his torso fidgeted, halting, scuffing heavy against the roof.

“Darling,” Eddie sighed. Talk about overthinking and ruining a moment. Honest communication, jackass. “It’s not anything bad. I was just getting emotional, thinking about… ugh, about how much you care.”

And he’d been criticizing his other for sounding like a shitty movie. Interrupting sex to eulogize your lover.

Thankfully his symbiote understood, being a hell of a romantic. Instantly their hesitant manner fell away, their perpetual grin spreading wider. They leaned down, swift, and licked wide around his mouth.

“Eddie,” they gushed. “I understand, I feel that way about you, too.” They paused. “Still don’t get why you want to cry from sex, though.”

Eddie flopped his head back against the pavement — the movement thankfully cushioned with the same black coating as his back. “Oh, God, let’s drop it please.” 

Arching his back to get a good angle, he spread his legs wider invitingly around their form. “Let’s get back to what we were doing, yeah?”

That got their attention back to the important shit. With a last grin at Eddie, they leaned their head downward toward Eddie’s sex. “Of course.”

Before Eddie could get awkward about flashing his pussy to the skyline, thankfully, his other lapped around him with their tongue. He sighed, body opening and relaxing into the absurdly good feeling, his mind going hazy.

His symbiote licked him up like they couldn’t get enough of it. Despite them eating him out, literally, every day since that first time, they didn’t seem to get tired of it. Another benefit of your partner sharing your physical pleasure.

Still, being spread out like this and getting to feel the best head anyone on Earth definitely got to feel, Eddie couldn’t help but get ideas.

“Babe,” he murmured, forcing his thoughts to focus. “I know you said I don’t need to, but I want to do something for you, too.”

**_I share your pleasure, Eddie,_ ** they reminded him, tongue focused on his hole. **_Feel the good you feel._ **They licked around his clit, roughly, as if to emphasize this point, and Eddie gasped, struggling to focus.

“I just feel like, like trying something new. Getting closer.”

That was an idea that always stopped them in their tracks. Face lifting, eyes wide on Eddie’s, they sent a very strong mental invitation: **_I want that, always! Tell me._ **

With their wonderful, amazing assault on his cunt paused, Eddie was able to articulate what he was thinking a bit better. “It’s a different way of having sex. Actually,” he said, wryly, “some people on Earth — stupid people — think it’s the only way to actually have sex.”

“We have _been_ having sex,” his other argued, sounding almost hurt. “A lot. I’m very good at it...”

“Oh, we have.” And oh, they _were._ “Like I said, it’s a stupid, ‘traditional’ view. But it can bring you closer to someone, sex like that.”

Eddie shared his somewhat limited experience with penetration with his other, feeling them devour the information hungrily. He didn’t hook up a lot with cis guys, for many, many reasons, so his past experiences were sparse.

As always, they managed to gather the unspoken truth from his thoughts and offer it, squirming, into the open.

“Didn’t really seem too interested in it, Eddie,” they observed. Eddie winced.

“I wasn’t,” he admitted. “I’d always worried they’d forget I wasn’t a girl, I guess. But it… it feels good, having someone inside you like that.” His voice pitched lower unconsciously, remembering the intimacy of it.

The symbiote growled, picking up Eddie’s feelings. Shades of those memories spilled over their bond—memories of Eddie spread open, as wide as he could go, accepting other people deep inside him, being fucked nice and hard…

“There is only us,” they interrupted with a hiss. “Whatever sex makes you closest to someone, we’ll have it, too.”

Eddie huffed, amused as their possessiveness even as he felt himself get wetter in excitement. “No competition at all, love. Just another way inside me, right?”

His other shifted in excitement, their huge dark form quivering over him. “Always want to be closer to you,” they said darkly, “Always, always. I want to be deeper inside Eddie than any other has ever gotten.”

Near his hip, Eddie felt a nudge. Breathing heavy, he glanced down.

“ _Oh,”_ he breathed. His other had formed themself—well, there was no other word for it—a _cock_ , and it was. Well.

Proportional.

Eddie swallowed against the saliva pooling in his mouth. “You definitely will,” he said shakily. “Love, where did you get the, um, model for that?” 

“Porn and past hosts, Eddie.” They sounded somewhat indignant. “Obviously.”

“Right.” Another ‘benefit’ of your significant other sharing your body, particularly one that didn’t need to sleep. He made a mental note to check his laptop for viruses. “Can you feel with it?”

“Your pleasure is my pleasure, idiot, told you that earlier.” They glanced down at their own new appendage, then to Eddie’s own genitalia. The size difference was significant, to say the least, and they seemed to be stewing over that fact. “Will it feel good for you?”

Eddie bit back a laugh, knowing the questions was genuine and not some rhetorical, vain posturing. “It’s perfect, baby,” he assured, entirely honest. “It’s gonna feel good, but also, I think you’re gonna fuck my brains out.”

“Would never remove your brains, Eddie. Even though it would taste very good.”

“Figure of speech, love.” And damn if Eddie wasn’t done talking. With a slightly shaky hand, he reached down and took hold of his other’s cock.

It was massive, obviously, and all jetblack like the rest of the symbiote’s mass. But, as with the rest of their usual form, they’d replicated something approximating a human build: it had a shaft, and a head, and they’d even bothered to detail the damn thing with ridged veins.

Eddie gave it a stroke, holding what he could in his hand. Licking his lips, he urged his other up his body.

They shifted, shuffling forward over him. With their height difference, they had to lean their head downward to fix their gaze at the apex of Eddie’s sex, where he was positioning their cock. “Looks too big, Eddie.”

Somewhat manic at this point, driven entirely by lust and determination, Eddie assured them, “It’ll fit, darling. You got me all wet and worked up earlier. Watch.”

Reaching down, he spread his lips open and hooked his legs around their waist, leveraging himself. He felt their cockhead press lightly against his hole.

Then, Eddie pressed himself down. He choked on a gasp. Their dick pressed into him, and even just the head felt _massive._

He could feel his other projecting concern, picking up on his own overwhelmed feelings, but he brushed that worry aside. If nothing else, Eddie was a stubborn sonofabitch.

After a couple of deep breaths, he flexed his legs on the symbiote’s waist, pulling them in deeper. He could feel the stretch, all through his cunt, his slick guiding the other’s cock into him inch by inch.

It felt like he was being split open. Like he was being propped up by the massive dick inside him. Like the only part of him that existed was his aching, wet hole, wrapped around his other’s monstrous cock. Perfect. Amazing.

“Christ,” he gasped. His breath was coming rapidly, and he had long since screwed his eyes shut, overwhelmed.

“Eddie?” his other prodded, hesitantly. “Hurting?”

“No, no,” he assured, breathless. “It feels, it feels so good. God. You’re huge, baby.”

“I am much bigger than you.” Their eyes were wide on his groin, watching where their cock disappeared into Eddie’s hole. “Amazing, Eddie. Your opening is small, but it takes all of my cock inside it.”

Between the dick splitting him open, the praise, and the reality of his other saying the word _cock_ , Eddie felt like he was going to pass out.

But first: “Move, love,” he panted. “I want you to fuck me like this properly, alright? Don’t worry, it’ll feel good.”

“Yes, Eddie.” Slowly, they pulled backward, withdrawing from him until just the head of their dick was inside his hole. Then, still careful, they pressed back into him until their hip was flush with Eddie’s again.

It was slow, too slow for Eddie’s taste, but he knew on some very distant logical level that they had to start this slow or Eddie might actually split open for real.

That was difficult to remember when all his body could focus on was the huge, wet slide of the symbiote’s cock lighting up every nerve inside him. He’d forgotten how _good_ penetration could feel.

“ _Eddie,_ ” the symbiote growled, low. “Starting to get why you wanted this. We feel too much, but it’s a good too much.” They thrust into him rough, once, and Eddie couldn’t contain his shout. 

“Fuck! Yes, baby, like that,” he pleaded. They pushed into him again, pace speeding up, and Eddie couldn’t contain the nonsensical sounds he was gasping.

“Ah!”

“Nn!” 

Between the pornographic noises Eddie was panting, the wet squelching of his hole around his partner’s dick, and the symbiote’s own continuous, loud gnarling, a distant part of Eddie worried some well-meaning passerby would report suspicious activity.

He reached up to try to shut his own mouth and muffle the noise, but his other snatched his hand out of the air with a swift tendril, pinning it back to the roof.

“Don’t,” they hissed, sounding strained. “Like to hear you.” It was gratifying to hear his partner sounding just as affected as Eddie was, and they were looking it, too: their huge, dark form was trembling slightly over him with each of their thrusts.

If Eddie was overstimulated, then his symbiote, still new to sex in general, must be shaken through their viscous form.

“Ah, it’s just,” Eddie gasped, voice breaking at each aggressive thrust, “if someone hears, they, uhnn. They might come looking.”

The symbiote laughed, dark and heavy, and said simply, “If they interrupt us, and see Eddie like this, I will kill them where they stand.”

That definitely shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Eddie’s moral compass seemed to point further south every day. “Darling,” he protested. He was trying to convince himself as much as his other.

They growled again, unrelenting in their assault. “Eddie doesn’t make these sounds often,” they argued. “They’re just for _us_. And I want to hear them.” They shoved hard, seating themselves deep in Eddie, and he cried out.

His other grinned down at him. “If you don’t want to be caught, then you better hurry up and come for us.”

He was being threatened into orgasm by his alien parasite. Eddie huffed, horny and exasperated and fond all at once.

“What, think you can’t make me come quick, baby?”

Maybe challenging his symbiote on something they were determined to excel at wasn’t a good idea. His other rumbled deep in their chest at his challenge.

“Can make you come whenever I want, Eddie.” Their grin widened, their jaw dropping open, and their long tongue slithered out towards Eddie’s groin.

“Oh,” he breathed.

They chuckled above him, a sound that would be threatening in any other circumstances, before stretching their tongue low, nudging around Eddie’s clit.

It was like being smacked through with lightning. “Fuck!” he cursed. Between the dick stuffing him up and the sensation on his clit, it wouldn’t be long.

That tongue lapped around his clit gently, slowly, in contrast to the pounding his other was giving his cunt. Eddie writhed against the other’s hold, getting desperate, but the symbiote held him down firm.

Finally, before his brain melted out of his head, they gave him what he needed. Their tongue _wrapped_ around his clit and sucked, hard, and Eddie yelled as he came.

“Fuck, fuck, love, baby,” he chanted, mindless, crying from pleasure with the orgasm shaking him for a solid half a minute.

After his body finished shaking apart against his other, he felt his legs go completely limp, flopping away from their hold around the other’s waist. He panted, unable to muster up the energy to move.

He did jolt suddenly, groaning as his other withdrew from his hole. He could feel himself absolutely dripping, wrecked from the fucking his partner gave him.

In fact, he could feel himself dripping a _lot_. More than he normally did. He managed to shove himself up to his elbows, reaching down to gingerly inspect his hole.

Unmistakably, that was—“Holy shit, did you _come_?”

His other shuffled above him, seemingly self conscious. “Told you. Replicated what humans have,” they said defensively. 

“But what even _is_ it?” Even completely fucked out and exhausted, Eddie couldn’t let something this absolutely bizarre go. “Is it, like, a _part_ of you? Or did you make it from, I dunno, something we ate—”

The symbiote grumbled unhappily above him. “Made it like other humans’ reproductive organs. I am influenced by Eddie as much as Eddie is influenced by me.” They started dissolving their lower body back into Eddie’s, their dick disappearing back into the rest of their mass.

“But… so was it a symbiote dick, or a human dick?”

“We are both a human and a symbiote,” they said, like that explained absolutely anything. “And we are Venom, when we are _we_.”

Eddie’s expression must have reflected how much this didn’t really clarify his symbiote producing a brand new substance from their pseudo-cock, because they just groaned in defeat and collapsed into a large pile of black goo.

Suddenly, Eddie remembered past partners interrogating him about his own junk, and how utterly awkward it had made him feel. “Sorry,” he offered, “we can have this conversation later, okay? Let’s just get back home now.”

**_Home_** _,_ they agreed. Their form finished receding back into Eddie’s. Legs still trembling and pussy still aching pleasantly, Eddie struggled to his feet.

He peered downward at the mess the symbiote had made of him: dripping down his legs sluggishly, the come his other had produced gleamed oily dark green.

It was a good thing the symbiote acted as his clothes most days, because he already knew that shit was going to stain.

The symbiote creeped out to wrap around his limbs, reforming the clothes he’d been wearing earlier, and they politely cleaned away the slime they’d left between Eddie’s legs.

“Thanks, darling,” Eddie offered. Their warm appreciation and love hummed through him. 

His other coated him, and together, jumping and swinging from roof to roof, they made their way home.

From the streets below, unnoticed by either, an ant captured a glimpse of the two careening from one building to the next on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably maybe be adding on to this with some plot later. That plot will probs include cannibalism, the consequences of said cannibalism, and Avengers not being very happy with said cannibalism. Maybe...symbabies...


End file.
